Disney Heroes Episode: The Teens vs Veal Maker
Disney Heroes Episode: The Teens vs Veal Maker Rated: TV-G About the Episode In this Episode, Hailey Long wants to save the Baby Cows from being turned into Steaks and she, Jake Long, Penny Proud, Lilo and Ann Possible use a plan to save them before the Mothers can stop them. The Episode ACT 1 It begins at the Ranch Farm in Newark, New Jersey where the Girls came here on a Field Trip learning about how the Veal cows are turned into meat and when Hailey Long sees 10 baby Cows being put in a room, she was worried and plans to do something she never done. Later that Night, she, Kim Possible, Lilo, Penny Proud, Goten, Jake Long and Mr Montage, a Jamaican snuck into the Ranch, rescue all 10 Baby Cows and sneak back to HQ putting them into Kim's Suite Bedroom. The next morning, the Veal Manager arrives asking Susan Long and Bulma where have the 10 baby Cows is and she asks both her Son and Daughter didn't done anything weird, but when they got to Kim's bedroom and saw the Teens with the 10 Baby Cows, Jake told them that the manager is being hired by Venom and plans to kill them. Susan refuses and demands her son to hand over all 10 Baby Cows or else, but Hailey slams the door, locks it and yells about not knowing what Veal is. Ann tells them to save the Baby Cows whatever it takes even if they get grounded. ACT 2 Later that night, Elastigirl, Chi-Chi and Trudy Proud tries to hand the baby Cows over but Goten & Penny refuses then Susan decides to let the daughters starve while going to Pizza Express for dinner and the longer they wait, the more grounded they'll be. But the next afternoon, Oscar Proud brought Food, but Hailey refuse to eat meat. Then at sunset, the FBI and the Mayor called Oscar for a deal if they return the Baby Cows. But Oscar dosen't want to and orders him to change the name from Veal to Baby Cows for the State of New York. At nightfall, the Mayor told the Moms that a pickup truck will take the Baby Cows and the Girls to Mexico plus Piccolo will drive them there, but Leonardo has a plan. If he and the Turtles can disable the truck before it reaches the airport, they might stop them from escaping into the Airplane but if they don't do something by tomorrow, 65,000 people will have to go without Veal for dinner. ACT 3 Piccolo arrives with the Semi-Truck and the Girls board with the Baby Cows, then they drove from HQ and gone through the Holand Tunnel heading for the Freeway. Kim calls Goku on her Cellphone asking for a new idea if the Semi-Truck gets attacked. At the JFK Airport, Goku sees Chi-Chi and the SWAT Team arrive. So he asks that the game is over & she lost, he tells her to give up now and face the punishment when there's hope before he hangs up. As the Semi Truck arrives to JFK Airport, the Turtles disable the vehicle as it reached the large Airplane and the Girls got arrested, but the Veal Manager asks Raphael that since 24 hours has passed after the word Veal changed into Baby Cow, the market gone dry and dosen't want to eat it then Hailey Long passes out. The next morning at the Hospital, the Heroes got Hailey some Beef Blood pumping into her stomach and her soars disappear. She, Kim, Joss, Jake and Goten is off the hook but Penny, Trunks Jr., Lilo and Violet is punished for the weekend for disobeying Susan Long and understanding that Stealing animals is not the answer, plus Trudy decides to grab the girls some Burgers for Lunch. QUOTES (Opening Gag) (Kenan & Kel step to the stage) Kenan: 'Welcome to the 'Disney Heroes' show, I'm Kenan' Kel: 'And I'm Kel' Crowd: (Cheering) Kenan: 'Tonight's episode is going to be funny, it's about Veal, protecting them from being turned into Meat...and also Teamwork' Kel: 'Wow, It could be risky' Kenan: 'But we'll find out soon, now come on, Cow rescue member...let's skip meat for a while' (Then he left the stage) Kel: 'Kenan, how are the team is going to save the Baby Cows? I'm an Vegetable lover, not a Meat eater. And why did you call me a Cow rescue member? I can go 'Moo'. Kenan! Aw, here it goes!' (He left the stage) (First Lines of the Episode) (The Long Family and the girls arrive to the Veal Ranch in Newark, New Jersey for their Field Trip) Police Chief: 'This is where the tiny Cows are put on the hay so they stay soft' Kim Possible: 'The Cows become Meat and shipped into Groceries by Trucks?' Veal Manager: 'Exactly, now tomorrow the Baby Cows are turning into Steaks and you can buy them' (Hailey sees the baby cow with the pretty eyes) Hailey Long: 'I gotta do something but I must wait until tonight' (Later that night at the Veal Ranch, Ann Possible brought in Jake Long, his sister Hailey and Trunks Jr., Goten, Lilo, Stitch & Penny Proud with the spy gear. Then they sneak in) Penny Proud: 'We're inside and found the Baby Cows' Ann Possible: 'They look small, but won't walk for a little while' Hailey Long: 'We should take them to a secret spot so my Mom won't find out' Goten: 'We'll carry the Baby Cows and take them to Ann & Kim's Suite Bedroom at HQ' Trunks Jr.: 'Great idea' Lilo: 'But let's do it quietly' (Then they carry the 10 Baby Cows and head for Disney Heroes HQ without being caught) (The next morning) Veal Manager: 'There's been a robbery and I followed the footprints to this HQ Skyscraper' Bulma: 'What? I didn't knew that 10 Baby Cows got taken' Kim Possible: 'I bet my Mom manage to take the Baby Cows from getting turned into Steaks' Susan Long: 'Now look, Jake & Hailey is not a thief, let me talk to them' (They went upstairs and opened Kim & Ann's Suite door) Susan Long: (Gasp!) (She saw Ann, Jake Long, Hailey Long, Penny Proud, Lilo, Goten and Trunks Jr. with the 10 Baby Cows) 'Hailey, Jake! What is going on here?' Hailey Long: 'That Veal Manager was working with Venom and he's going to turn the Baby Cows into Veal' Bulma: 'I'm afraid you can't keep the Baby Cows, they belong to him' Jake Long: 'I can't let him do that, so we're protecting them and I will not have them turn into Meat!' Susan Long: 'I'm sorry, Jake. But he is going to take the Baby Cows back and you & Hailey don't have a choice. (But Hailey slams the door angry) (Gasp!) Hailey Long, you open the door right now or you're both gonna get it!' Hailey Long: 'You're the ones who made me eat Veal without telling me what it was, you're the ones who made the Baby Cows suffer!' Bulma: 'Hailey, you and Trunks Jr. are behaving like a kid' Hailey Long: (She blocks the door with a dresser) 'Bite me!' Lilo: 'Uh-oh' Ann Possible: 'Hailey, you're getting it pretty deep' (At the Living Room) Susan Long: 'I apologize for this outburst' Veal Manager: 'That's $900 worth of Veal upstairs, and I have to ship it out before Friday' Susan Long: 'But if I lie to Jake and Hailey, I'll pay for this for the rest of my life' Ann Possible: 'I have a plan...We're gonna keep the Baby Cows safe until the Veal Manager agrees to free them, but what I'm gonna tell you is important...This is gonna get very ugly. When this is over, you could be looking at being grounded at 3, perhaps 4 Days.' Hailey Long: 'I'm in' Penny Proud: 'It's going to be dangerous, but I'm with you' Goten: 'We're with you' Trunks Jr.: 'Let's save the Baby Cows' Ann Possible: 'Then it's settled, all for one and one for all' (Later at the Living Room) Susan Long: 'And that's the situation, the Kids won't release the Baby Cows until the Veal Manager agreed to free them without turning it into Steaks & Hamburgers' Chi-Chi: 'I have no idea what Goten has planed, but he does not play 'Hostage Protection' Nani: 'Lilo won't even release the Baby Cows as well' Trudy Proud: 'We have to try, so give me 20 seconds with Penny, and I'll get the door opened' (The Moms went upstairs and came to Ann & Kim's suite bedroom door) Trudy Proud: 'Penny, you will open the door and release the Baby Cows' Penny Proud: 'No, Mama. You made me eat Veal without telling me what it was, so go ahead and try to break the door down, you Cow destroyer' Susan Long: 'That didn't work' Trudy Proud: 'Penny, if you don't open the door now, I'm going to be angry' Penny Proud: 'Go ahead and be angry' Nani: 'Wait, let me talk to them. (She knocks the door) Lilo, this is your sister Nani. You will open the door' Lilo: 'I don't think so, but how about you scram' Nani: (Gasp!) 'What's gotten into her?' Susan Long: 'Ok, Jake and Hailey. This has gone too long, your game is over' Hailey Long: 'The game is not over, I'm just getting started' Susan Long: 'Ok, fine. You can stay here and starve, I'm taking the Moms to 'Pizza Express' and have Cheese Pizza & Ice Cream. But you're gonna have to release the Baby Cows sooner or later, and the longer you wait, the more grounded you'll be' Chi-Chi: 'Aah!' (She hits the door and left) Ann Possible: 'Round 1 is over, we made it' Penny Proud: 'But my mama said we'll starve unless we release the Baby Cows' Hailey Long: 'Actually we're gonna protect them as long as we can' Oscar Proud: 'Penny didn't ate anything since breakfast, I need to give them some food' Susan Long: 'No, Oscar. This is a battle of will, we're not gonna help unless they hand us the Baby Cows' Goku: (He and Gohan shows up) 'We tried everything and won't get through the door without tearing apart the hallway' Bulma: 'It's been over 13 Hours, we should call the police' Cale: 'I don't think the Police can help, we'll get in trouble' Bulma: 'This is our last option' Akima: 'Let me paint you a picture....you call the Police, the kids won't give the Baby Cows to the Veal Manager. Before you know it, you'll have SWAT Teams, Tear Gas, U.S Air Force Jet Fighters and Battering Rams attacking live on the 6:00 News' Chi-Chi: 'I got a better idea, let's all go to bed and let them play their little game as long as they can' (Oscar Proud hands the girls some Lunch with Goku's help) Susan Long: 'What are you doing!?' Oscar Proud: 'I can't stand by and watch my daughter starve' Trudy Proud: (Growls) Chi-Chi: 'Great, now you ruined everything' (Bonus Scene) Tim Gasby: 'Wow, Oscar Proud hands the girls some Food but an Apple landed on him. Luckly he's wearing a helmet' Jimmy: 'Now that was a great plan' Mayor: 'The Kids have agreed to release the Baby Cows, we just need to get them on a Semi-Truck so they can head to the Airport and board the plane for Mexico' Trudy Proud: 'What!? They're going to Mexico with the baby cows?' Raphael: 'Ok, you have made the worst plan we ever heard' April O'Neil: 'We'll get them the Semi-Truck so Piccolo can drive them there, and then we can take them' Chi-Chi: 'Do you think this is extreme?' Leonardo: 'Perhaps. But if we don't do something by tomorrow, there could be 650 people will have to go without Veal for Dinner. Are you prepare to let that happen?' Bulma: (Sighs) 'All right, team. Let's do this' Goku: 'I hate to say this, but you must know that the game is over and you lost. The only thing left to do is stop running, surrender and face the consequences as a man...and even the outcome is gonna be more dangerous, you can hold your head up high, and end this with dignity' (The Semi-Truck is about to pass the Cattle Ranch) Leonardo: 'Ok, April. Hit it' (April O'Neil press a small button) (Then the balloons stopped the Semi-Truck) Kim Possible: 'Great, the Turtles got the Girls a double-cross!' Ann Possible: 'Told ya' April O'Neil: 'All right, girls. The game is over, now come out with your hands up' Piccolo: 'I told you not to drive near the Cattle Ranch' (Bonus Scene) Tim Gasby: 'Looks like the Girls Hostage on the Baby Cows is now ended' Jimmy: 'See ya, they're stuck on Whiff-a-Manic' (The Girls step out) Hailey Long: 'We're sorry little Cows, I tried' Lilo: 'We were so close to save them' Raphael: 'Just wait here until your Moms arrive' Elastigirl: (She shows up) 'I got a better option. (Then she tells the Girls something) Penny, Lilo and Trunks Jr. I want you to head for the Hospital for Hailey's checkup. We'll discuss your Punishment once she is recovered. But until then, I really want you to think about how to handle your Moms with a little more Respect. Now move it!' (Then Penny, Trunks Jr. Lilo head to Elastigirl's Car) Veal Manager: 'That doesn't matter now, since the 24 hours since Veal was changed to Little Baby Cows, the market went dry. So I'll free the little Cows so they can enjoy their normal life' Jake Long: 'Hailey, it's a miracle. We saved the Baby Cows (But Hailey passed out with the soars on her face) Hailey?' Ann Possible: 'Let's get her to the Hospital' (At the Hospital, Hailey Long recovers) Doctor: 'You were lucky to get Hailey Long here, she was in a advanced state of meatless soars, it happens when a person stops eating meat. If we haven't stop it in time, she might have become a large meatless soar' Ann Possible: 'But luckily, I gave her a I.V of Beef Blood and the soars are fading' Goku: 'At least we saved her in Time' Hailey Long: 'At least I learned something today, it is wrong for me to eat Meat. But if you don't eat Meat at all, you'll break out in soars' Chi-Chi: 'So we're going to let Goten, Kim, Joss, Hailey and Jake off the hook' Bulma: 'But it's time for my son Trunks Jr., including Lilo and Penny to head home, they got some serious 4-day grounding to serve' Trunks Jr.: 'Aw, I'm still grounded?' Lilo: 'But we learned an important lesson, and apologized' Nani: 'Yes, Lilo. But you have disobeyed Susan Long. And you also need to understand that the word 'Hostage' is never the answer.' Trudy Proud: 'Now let's get Penny, Trunks Jr., and Lilo into their bedroom hideout. But maybe we can grab some Hamburgers' Lilo, Penny Proud, Trunks Jr., Hailey Long, Jake Long & Goten: (Cheers) (Last lines of the Episode) Ann Possible: 'Well, I guess we have managed to learn how to eat healthy food kinds' Heroes: (Laughing) Narrator: 'For Violating the girls who stole the 10 Baby Cows, the Veal Manager is fired from working at the Veal Farm and all the Cows are free to live out their lives. For planning to take the Baby Cows to the Airplane for Mexico, Penny Proud and Trunks Jr. are grounded for 4 Days, they are spending their sentence in HQ. And as for Lilo, she & Stitch are also found guilty for stealing the 10 Baby Cows helping Ann Possible' (Closing Gag) (Kenan & Kel step to the stage with Penny Proud, Lilo and Trunks Jr.) Kenan: 'Did everyone like the Episode?' Crowd: (Cheering) Kenan: 'Things didn't turned out bad for the Teens' Kel: 'But was Susan Long became upset that the 10 Baby Cows damaged Kim & Ann's Suite bedroom?' Kenan: 'She clean it herself' Trunks Jr.: 'But what about the Semi-Truck with the balloons underneath?' Kenan: 'Bulma popped them with a hammer nail' Lilo: 'And what about the Food that Oscar Proud and Goku took without paying the bill?' Kenan: 'Nani paid the Bill. If fact, they were so happy, they have bought me a new Puppy, a new Video Game for the PlayStation and raised my Allowance' Kel: 'Really?' Kenan: 'No, Ditsy. Susan Long, Nani and Bulma went coconuts. Plus they told my daddy about what happened and he got so Angry I never seen him so angry. He also grounded me until next week's episode. In other words, I can't even be out here right now.' Bulma: 'Trunks Jr., Lilo and Penny Proud, get over here!' Kenan: 'Kel, I gotta go. But I want you to grab me a Clown's Nose, a Toy Submarine, a small American Flag and meet us in my Bedroom' Mr. Rockmore: 'Kenan!!' Kenan: 'I'm coming!' (Then he, Lilo, Penny Proud and Trunks Jr. left) Kel: 'Kenan, how am I suppose to carry all that stuff? I can put the small American Flag on a Toy Submarine and wear a Clown's Nose, but it seems rather difficult. Kenan! Aw, here it goes!' (Then he leaves the stage) Gallery Lilo & Stitch agreed to help Kim and the others protect the Baby Cows.png|Lilo & Stitch also team up with Ann Possible & Kim Possible Penny Proud tells the girls that the Baby Cows must be protected.jpg|Penny Proud knows that the Moms are trying to get the Baby Cows Hailey Long agrees to keep the Baby Cows safe.jpg|Hailey Long will also help Category:Action/Adventure Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Fiction Category:Family Category:Friendship Category:Teamwork Category:Disney Channel Series